


【ChaosHero×LawHero/R-18G】救世主已经不存在了

by feiyver



Category: Shin Megami Tensei
Genre: Bottom Law Hero, M/M, Takeshi是个坏男人, Top Chaos Hero, Yuji很可怜, Yuji的眼眶被改造成了性器官, Yuji被Takeshi监禁并虐待, 人体改造, 可能是在两人都没死去前提下的Chaos End后发生的故事, 暴力行为, 毕竟恶魔人Takeshi无所不能, 眼交, 角色性格崩坏
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feiyver/pseuds/feiyver
Summary: *此作品的作者是我的亲友岚子鲸**我仅仅是代替没有AO3账号的子鲸小姐发布她的同人文**请大家一起来嗑Takeyuji！*作者的预警：凯红撤很短很短很短很短没剧情转生Chaoshero（Takeshi）×Lawhero（Yuji）r18g监禁/暴力行为/人体改造/眼交（插眼眶）重度角色崩坏没科学性 问就是恶魔人无所不能
Relationships: Chaos Hero/Law Hero (Shin Megami Tensei)
Kudos: 8





	【ChaosHero×LawHero/R-18G】救世主已经不存在了

救世主已经不存在了，现在的Yuji是Takeshi的狗。  
原来被称作救世主的家伙的脖颈与双臂都被冰冷的金属环牢牢禁锢在房间最里侧竖立着的十字架上。十字架的位置低矮，使Yuji得以臀部着地坐在粗糙的地面上，前伸的双脚上也挂着锁链。由于长期处于这样除了弯曲与挪动双腿外几乎动弹不得的姿势，Yuji裸露的脚踝背面已经被摩擦出斑斑伤痕。但这对他来说早已习惯了。  
Yuji的右眼已经被挖出，剩下空洞的眼眶暴露在空气中。主人在挖出这只眼睛的时候暂时剥夺了他流血的权利，因为血迹清理起来很麻烦。那时他作为人的部分痛苦嘶叫着，由干涸的眼眶传达到大脑神经的疼痛无比真切。那颗眼球被扔到地上踩碎了。  
在他回来之前禁止用治愈能力把自己治好。主人这么说。  
现在他回来了。  
“真是狼狈啊，Yuji。”  
Takeshi站在Yuji的前方，居高临下地俯视他。而Yuji则有些费力地抬起头，一如既往地以平素那副似笑非笑的淡然表情迎接他。然而下一秒他那淡然表情就出现了一丝裂痕。Takeshi以决意要将他的骨骼踩碎的力度踩在他的膝关节上。他痛哼出声，随即又被狠狠踢了一脚。  
“看来你没有违抗我的命令。”Takeshi这么说的同时，半跪下将自己与Yuji的视线降到相同的高度。他凑近Yuji的脸，抚摸上去。Yuji本来以为他会像往常那样吻他，但并没有。Takeshi只是观察着Yuji右眼处的空洞。因为此时两人之间的距离极近，所以Yuji并不能看清楚他的脸。但他从Takeshi的视线中不知为何窥探到了一种像盯着自己性器官看一般的意味。那种视线让他感到有些恶心。  
Takeshi站起身，那种视线也随之离开。Yuji感觉有些微的庆幸。然而下一秒他的身体就不由得猛然震颤。自己的右眼眶在发生某种诡异的变化。里面的肉壁像活物一般蠕动起来，互相挤压着贴近。他眼眶的深处开始流出某种液体，迅速润湿了本来干涸的内壁，并且从肉洞的底部溢出，沿着脸颊一直滑落下去，甚至滴上了宽大的衣袍。那是一种粘滑的触感，并不像血，也绝对不是眼泪，反而更像是女性的淫水。Yuji因为自己眼眶的怪异而浑身颤抖。这种异变让他恐惧，然而比起那种情绪，更为强烈的则是那一处被插入的渴望。  
这是比任何事都要极端的恐怖。  
Takeshi使用了能力。将他的眼眶变成性器的能力。  
恶魔的右手粗暴地扣住Yuji的脸，将大拇指挤进了那个新长出来的穴中。Yuji因为突然进来的东西一下叫出了声。Takeshi手指的抽动带出了更多的淫水，即使粗暴却并没有带来任何痛楚，只有被抽插着的快感。Yuji随着这粗暴的动作小声呜咽着喘息，淫靡的水液多得能将衣襟濡湿。还远远不够。Yuji察觉到他脸上本应是眼眶的淫荡小穴正在叫嚣着，想要被更大的东西插。  
他在恍惚间看到主人的双眼弯着。他在笑，为自己身体诚实的反应而满意。  
Takeshi坚硬的肉棒毫不留情地捅进了眼穴中，一直撞击上最深处柔软的地方。Yuji发出了一声极尖锐的悲鸣，与此同时穴内分泌的大量液体不受控制地喷射出去。他的眼眶被插到潮吹了。刚刚高潮完的眼眶还极为敏感和脆弱，仅仅是微微的刺激都能让他几乎疯掉。然而Takeshi丝毫没有在乎这一点，依旧以极粗暴的动作摆动腰部，一次次将性器顶到最深处。Yuji的眼眶收缩着，内壁柔软高热的皱褶紧紧吸住Takeshi的性器，随着抽插发出咕啾咕啾的水声。飞溅的淫水湿润了他的大半张脸，原本的救世主张着嘴发出破碎不堪的呻吟和尖叫，声音因为过分的刺激而有些扭曲。Takeshi的抽插毫无技巧可言，仅仅是把Yuji的眼眶当作泄欲的工具般虐待。然而这却比任何一种温柔的爱抚或顶弄都更让这个淫穴爽。  
“如何啊？这可是比普通的高潮还要强烈上几百倍的快感。”恶魔在插着他眼眶的同时这么说。不过此时的Yuji已经完全没法听到这些话了。他仅剩的一只眼以空洞的神情望着虚无的前方，半张着发出呻吟的口中透明的唾液不受控制地流出来。他已经要疯掉了，高潮得完全停不下来。他正在被自己的主人驯化，被束缚于十字架上，已经污浊不堪的身躯与神和天使的距离越来越远。救世主已经不存在了。长时间的抽插过后，恶魔的动作陡然变得更为猛烈，最后胡乱顶弄了一番后全部射到了Yuji的眼穴里。Yuji迎来了最后一次，也是最激烈的高潮之后昏了过去。这是他得以暂时逃避这些的唯一方法。  
Takeshi把性器从Yuji昏迷后松弛下来的眼眶中抽了出来，精液和淫水混合着从刚才被狠狠欺负过的肉穴中溢了出来。昏过去的Yuji依然残存一丝红潮的脸上，神情重又归于平静。这幅神圣而不可侵犯般的表情却是Takeshi最为厌恶的。他突然感觉有些惋惜，刚才泄欲的行为太过匆忙，导致自己没能好好观赏Yuji被情欲灼烧到几近疯掉的表情。虽然以后也能随心所欲的看到就是了。  
他一如既往地将昏过去的Yuji独自留在房间里，没有清理现场就离去了。在那扇沉重的铁门关上之前他最后看了一眼自己的宠物。  
救世主已经不存在了。


End file.
